jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Justice
|ja_kanji = ジャスティス（正義） |user = Enya the Hag |namesake = (tarot card) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |stats = }} |destpower = D |speed = E |range = A |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E |colors = StardustCrusaders }} is the Stand of Enya the Hag, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Justice primarily takes the appearance of a massive cloud of fog, being large enough to envelop a small cemetery. When materialized, it appears as a skeletal phantom wearing a large crown decorated with jeweled arches and a spike on top, with the clouds of fog swirling around its head and hands like a robe. The skull of Justice also lacks some teeth. In the anime, it has two right hands, much like its user, Enya, and her son. In the colored manga, Justice is portrayed as being entirely purple. In the anime and OVA, it is portrayed as having a white skull with a golden crown and green hands emerging from the fog. It represents the Tarot Card Justice. The card normally symbolizes consequences and a need to recognize them, but the symbolism is twisted in Enya's case. The Stand personifies her obsession with revenge against the world and particularly those who slight her and her son. Abilities Justice is a terrifyingly powerful Stand because of its very nature and power. Despite the ridiculous way Jotaro defeated it, Justice is one of the most powerful Stands in the series due to its quasi-invulnerability as a fog Stand and ability to control anyone's body through an open wound. Fog String Puppetry Justice's foremost power allows it to control the bodies of others through an open wound.Chapter 156, Justice Part 3 When someone is wounded on any part of their body (to facilitate this, Enya uses a pair of scissors to cut people), the victim's flowing blood will be absorbed into the fog and Justice then creates a perfectly clean, round hole on the victim which can pierce through a sufficiently thin body part like the wrist or the tongue. Justice then sends a string of fog into the hole like thread tied to a puppet and takes control of the associated body part like a puppeteer. Enya can then make the controlled parts move as she wishes, being able to throw Polnareff to the ceilingChapter 158, Justice Part 5 or make Hol Horse shoot himself. Justice's puppetry power is so powerful it can take control of dozens of corpses and manipulate them with precision, which can result in a large band of puppets under the control of Justice.Chapter 157, Justice Part 4 Despite being mere skeletons, the puppets appear as normal humans, though with deformed features and holes all over their body. Illusions Justice can manifest incredibly realistic and detailed illusions anywhere within its range. Enya was able to generate an entire illusive city over a graveyard, with the impression of actual solid buildings that only vanished when she was defeated,Chapter 160, The Lovers Part 1 and nearly killed Joseph Joestar by disguising a metal fence as their car and tricking him into jumping onto it.Chapter 155, Justice Part 2 Moreover it can also disguise the skeletons she takes control of as living humans who can converse with others. In the OVA series, Enya also uses her mist to take the appearance of an attractive woman. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * }} Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * Death * * }} Episodes Part 3 = * * * |-| OVA = * * Gallery Manga= Justice.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' JusticePresenceManga.png|Justice manifesting its presence JusticeCityManga.png|Justice generates an illusive city over a graveyard JusticeHolHorseManga.png|Justice makes Hol Horse its puppet JusticeCorpsesManga.png|Corpses controlled by Justice's fog JusticePol1Manga.png|Justice makes Polnareff its puppet JusticePol2Manga.png|Enya preparing to exact revenge using Justice to control Polnareff JusticeIntangibilityManga.png|Being a fog, any physical attack will go through Justice JusticeDefeatManga.png|Justice inhaled by Star Platinum Graveyardtown160.png|Chapter 160; Justice's illusion faded, which revealed a graveyard |-| Anime= Justice_with_Enya.png|Justice and Enya justice_polnareff.png|Justice makes Polnareff its puppet Justice_polnareff_ruled.jpg|Enya preparing to exact revenge using Justice to control Polnareff justice_with_tarot.png|Justice appearing with its Tarot Card Justicezombies.png|Corpses controlled by Justice's fog Justicetown.png|The "town" is revealed to be nothing more than a graveyard disguised with Justice's fog Justice TAROT.png|Tarot card representing Justice Justice Anime Stats.png|Justice's Stats |-| Other= Justicesfc.png|Justice attacks the Crusaders in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Trivia * In the TV anime, Justice's left hand is a right hand, just like Enya's. * The events involving Justice appear to borrow elements from zombie films such as Night of the Living Dead by George A. Romero. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Bound Stands